


Воскресни

by Zarinylka



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Fantastic, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarinylka/pseuds/Zarinylka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А если я не хочу? Не хочу быть героем, Богом? Если я не хочу воскресать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воскресни

Фотоаппарат ещё несколько раз щёлкает, запечатляя изображение моста на фоне тёмного неба, который светился яркими огнями. Потрясающее зрелище. Вот и фотограф тоже так думал. Всё же этот парк был прекрасен. Парень очень любил гулять здесь, особенно по вечерам, делая потрясающие снимки, которые потом занимали места в рамках над рабочим столом.

— Молодой человек, а вам мама не говорила, что нельзя ночью одному ходить? Можно маньяка встретить! Или какой-нибудь дядя посадит в машину и увезёт. 

Парень широко улыбается, чувствуя, как его сзади обнимают за талию сильные руки, а нос ощущает запах дорогого одеколона, яблочного шампуня для волос, и кожаной обшивки автомобиля. А ещё не понять откуда взявшийся стали. Без сомнений, так мог пахнуть только один человек в мире. Так пах он.

— Нет. — Отвечает парень. — Мне мама говорила о том, что если вдруг встретишь этих маньяка или дядю с машиной — жарь их лазерами из глаз. 

Брюс смеётся, утыкаясь носом Кларку в шею. 

— Ладно, допустим, я тот дядя с машиной. Но если он хочет отвезти тебя в шикарный особняк и заняться с тобой сексом, по взаимному согласию, конечно — ты же не будешь его поджаривать?

— Не поджарю только если мне понравится. А нет — то делай выводы, Уэйн. 

— Сделал. Поехали.

И он утягивает Кларка вслед за собой, но тот ещё успевает буквально на бегу сделать несколько кадров. И хочет Брюс того или нет, эти фото будут висеть на передней панели шкафа, в котором хранится костюм Бэтмена. В таких старинных резных рамочках. На шкафу с кибер-костюмом. 

***

 

— Эпичное возвращение Супермена всё ещё на стадии разработки? — спрашивает Брюс, наливая вино в глубокий бокал.

— Нет даже никакой разработки. Успокойся, я не собираюсь возвращаться в ближайшее время. Устал. Хочу отдохнуть. 

Сказав это, Кларк принял у Уэйна своё вино. А Брюс прям подготовился к внеплановому свиданию. В спальне стоял романтический полумрак, лишь голубоватая подсветка горела на рамах окон. Кларк лежит на кровати голый до пояса, наблюдая, как Уэйн стягивает с себя галстук-удавку, освобождается от пиджака и рубашки, а потом занимает место рядом с возлюбленным.

Как же всё-таки странно у них сложились отношения. Сначала бой почти что на смерть, потом действительно смерть, последние слова Брюса Кларку над гробом, как «мертвец» хватает Уэйна за рукав пальто. А потом обычная жизнь, череда серых будней. Кларк под другим именем и фамилией устраивается на работу в другую газету, часто не спит по ночам и фотографирует ночной город, а Брюс так же продолжает ловить и клеймить преступников по всему Готему. Заголовки газет (в том числе и той, где работает Кент) не успевают пестреть сенсациями на первых страницах, которые одни за другой гласят о том, что Бэтмен, Летучая Мышь Готема, вновь делает город чуть-чуть безопасней. А у могилы Супермена не заканчиваются цветы. Их приносят все, от мала до велика. Для учеников школ и колледжей даже делают экскурсии, в которых рассказывают о великом герое, упавшем с неба. А этот герой, стоя в сторонке, скромненько поправляет очки.

— Знаешь, а ведь Бэтмен не такой вездесущий, как Супермен, — говорит Брюс, проводя пальцами по груди Кларка. — Я не могу в мгновение ока оказаться на другом конце земного шара и вытащить из пожара ребёнка, а потом через две минуты уже клеймить наркоторговца. Ты что-нибудь слышал об огромном наводнении в каком-то приморском городке? Сотни людей остались без домов и несколько суток сидели на крыше, ожидая помощи. После кто-то из них говорили, что всё равно, не смотря ни на что, ждали Супермена, буквально молились. Но не дождались.

— Слышал, — отвечает Кларк и залпом осушает бокал. — Но и ты пойми меня. Все считают, что Супермен мёртв. Даже я начинаю так считать.

Брюс шумно выдыхает и ставит свой бокал на прикроватный столик, а потом поворачивается лицом к Кенту и говорит:

— Мне надоело хранить наш маленький секретик. Мы оба были рождены для того, чтобы делать мир лучше, защищать его. Только не говори, что ты вот так просто опустил руки потому, что тебя посчитали мёртвым. Ты — Бог, Кларк. Возможно, даже более того. И ты нужен людям. Да, я уговариваю тебя вернуться. Ты не поверишь, насколько я, как и ты, устал. Но иногда усталость нужно перебороть. Хотя бы ради других. Воскресни, Кларк. Ради людей, которым ты нужен.

— А если я не хочу? Не хочу быть героем, Богом? Если я не хочу воскресать? — тихо спрашивает Кент. — Если я просто хочу жить, как все. Да, я понимаю, что нужен многим. Но… Прежде всего я нужен себе. Извини, Брюс, но мне нужно домой. К завтрашнему утру нужно подготовить статью, а я даже не начинал. Увидимся позже.

Он встаёт, собирает свои вещи и выходит из комнаты, оставляя Брюса наедине с голубым светом.

— Замечательно, — бурчит Уэйн и делает глоток вина прямо из горла бутылки.

***

 

Кларк понял, что Брюсу никогда не понять. Не понять того, как тяжело быть Богом, который стремиться помочь всем и каждому. Да, верно когда-то подметил Лекс. Если ты всемогущий, то ты не можешь быть добрым. Но если ты добрый, то не можешь быть всемогущим. А Кент пытался всеми силами совместить доброту и свою неимоверную мощь. Только жаль, что эти мечты оставались мечтами.

Кларку просто надоело. Он уже давным-давно понял, что всех ему не спасти. Всё равно найдётся то место, куда он не успеет. Или попросту не узнает о том, что там случилась беда. Это скребло по сердцу стальным ножом, но другого выбора у него не было. Тем более, народ давно похоронил своего защитника. 

Он не стал брать машину из гаража Брюса, чтобы добраться до города. Не стал и лететь, чтобы через несколько секунд оказаться на пороге своей квартиры. Он просто шёл пешком по шоссе, освещаемому фонарями через каждые пятьдесят метров. 

Вскоре начался пригород. Уэйн всё же жил не так далеко от Готема, что сейчас как нельзя лучше играло на руку парню, который в рубашке и накинутой поверх толстовке шёл по промозглой серой улочке.

Внезапно он услышал крик.

Чутьё и суперслух не подвели. Женские крики раздавались из ближайшей подворотни. Кларк быстро среагировал и побежал туда, откуда исходил звук. Он, конечно, пообещал себе больше не вмешиваться в такие дела, но это же не дело государственной важности.

— Эй ты! Отойди от девушки! — крикнул Кент какому-то худому парню в капюшоне, который мёртвой хваткой держался за   
миловидную девушку. Та, видимо, была совершенно не рада такой компании и отчаянно вырывалась. 

— Э! Вали отсюда, понял?! — заорал ему в ответ парень, очевидно не понимая, что превосходство явно не на его стороне.

Кларк неторопливо подошёл ближе к парню, который уже понимал, что пора драпать. Но не успел. Кент просто схватил задохлика за горло и с силой швырнул его об кирпичную стену дома. Перепуганная девушка вскрикнула и спряталась за спину своего спасителя. А парень откашлялся, встал и на шатающихся ногах выбежал из подворотни, боязливо озираясь на Кларка.

— Кажется, я должен проводить вас до дома, — отвечает парень, складывая девушке руку на плечо. — Не волнуйтесь, всё в порядке. Думаю, он больше не посмеет вас обидеть.

— С-спасибо, — дрожащим голосом ответила она. — М-меня зовут Джайна. Я живу тут, недалеко. Не нужно меня провожать. А это… Это мой сосед. Он так добивается моего внимания.

— Ну что же, Джайна, не оказывайте ему этого внимания. И, в случае чего, обращайтесь в полицию. — Отвечает Кларк.

Развернувшись, он уходит на освещённую улицу.

— Подождите! — уже около арки в подворотню его нагоняет Джайна. — Спасибо вам огромное, вы настоящий герой! Мимо нас проходили люди, но никто из них ничего не сделал. Они просто шли мимо и смотрели на то, как я страдаю. А вы… Вы не побоялись! Побольше бы таких! 

Она ещё раз поблагодарила его и вприпрыжку побежала к своему дому. Кларк проводил её взглядом, широко улыбаясь. Забавная девчушка, подумал он. И этот её сосед такую уж точно не заслуживает.

***

 

Всю оставшуюся дорогу Кларк почему-то не переставал думать о Джайне. Подумать только, такая мелочь, а она тут же назвала его героем и выдала море других слов, восхваляющих его храбрость. Хотя, для Кларка это было малостью, а для Джайны настоящим подвигом. Как мало нужно, чтобы вселить людям надежду в лучшее.

Над статьёй Кларк работал всю ночь, благо, к утру она была готова. До звонка будильника оставались какие-то три часа, но Кент всё-таки решил лечь и хоть немного отдохнуть. Он ужасно вымотался за ночь, а разговор с Брюсом буквально высосал из него всё желание хоть что-то делать. 

Забавно, Уэйн вселял ему, что нужно работать, нужно «воскреснуть» и помогать людям, но после этих слов Кларку расхотелось что-либо делать вообще. Мальчик просто устал. Устал играться в героя и идёт в кроватку. А радужные монстры с планеты ЗилиБилиТряндия подождут до утра.

***

 

Его разбудил не будильник, а нудный рингтон телефона. Когда туманность перед глазами прошла, Кларк увидел имя назойливого абонента — Брюс. Кент лишь сбрасывает звонок и опускается обратно в кровать. 

— Нет, Брюс, прости, но сейчас я слишком устал, чтобы слушать твои нотации, — бормочет он, засыпая вновь. 

***

 

Весь следующий день прошёл для Кларка как в тумане. Он не выспался и работал очень медленно. Но домой удалось прийти пораньше. И Кент сразу же завалился спать.

Утром следующего дня к нему подошла его начальница — высокая блондинка лет сорока, смачно жуя жвачку и держа в руке тонкую сигарету. В руках она несла тонкую картонную папку, которую небрежно бросила на стол Кларка.

— На тебе статья о Бэтмене, — равнодушно отвечает начальница. — Пойдёт на первую полосу, не облажайся. Тут, — она ткнула острым ногтем в папку. — Все необходимые материалы. 

— И кого же он в этот раз заклеймил? — шутливо спрашивает Кент, улыбаясь.

— Его взяли позавчера ночью в плен в Сирии, — говорит женщина. — Новости смотри почаще что ли…

— Что?! — вскрикивает Кларк, но женщина уже уходит и не даёт ему ответа.

— Позавчера ночью Бэтмен отправился в Сирию сражаться с работорговцами, — поясняет ему Салли, стол которого находится по соседству стола Кента. — Он почти всех раскидал, но тут накинулись ещё несколько десятков. Его вырубили. И требуют несколько миллиардов долларов за его голову. Вон, кстати, репортаж! — он указывает пальцем в подвешенный на стену телевизор.

— …Сирийские работорговцы не намерены идти на уступки и требуют за голову супергероя три с половиной миллиарда долларов, — сообщает ведущая. — От мэра Готема, а также от президента Соединённых Штатов нет никаких комментариев по этому поводу.

Тут начинает идти видео, на котором хорошо видно Бэтмена, связанного цепями. Он без сознания. Рядом с ним скачет какой-то араб, выкрикивая в камеру непонятные слова. Исходя из бегущей строки с переводом, он говорит то же самое, что и ведущая минутой раннее.

— Ну, и кто теперь спасёт вашего Тёмного Рыцаря? — на ломаном английском произносит он. И заливается противным смехом.

Дальше идёт заставка новостей.

— Бедный мужик, да? — произносит Салли, а потом понимает, что кресло его коллеги давно пустует.

***

 

Парень выуживает из глубины шкафа свой костюм. Он уже отвык от ощущения этой гладкой ткани под пальцами. Это было очень непривычным ощущением. Но сейчас стоять и разглядывать камуфляж не было времени. Жизнь Брюса в любой момент могла оборваться. И Кларк это предотвратит. 

Плевать, плевать, что Супермена заметят, плевать, что подумают. Жизнь самого близкого человека зависела целиком и полностью от героя, который придёт ему на помощь. 

Одевшись, Кларк подходит к зеркалу и оглядывает себя. Он сам поражается тому, насколько отвык от этого образа, от ощущения силы и мощи. От ощущения, что он герой и что он нужен. И пусть, что люди похоронили его слишком рано. Пусть, что забыли. Он напомнит. Прямо сейчас.

***

 

Брюс приходит в себя в каком-то бараке. Вокруг него с десяток вооружённых до зубов сирийцев, которые очень громко кричат на своём родном языке. Уэйн понимает, что его руки сдерживает тяжёлая прочная цепь. В глаза двоиться, мужчину тошнит, будто он залпом выпил литр высокоградусной водки. В таком состоянии он стоять не сможет, не то, что сражаться.

Он пытался связаться с Кларком, тот предательски не ответил. А потом пропала связь и с Альфредом. Брюс сам не понял, как его вырубили подбежавшие сзади солдаты. Их было слишком много. А самое обидное то, что в этой перестрелке погибли половина рабов, которых здесь держали. Остальные убежали куда-то в пустыню. Но и там им долго не протянуть.

Вот так бывает, что спасителю самому нужен ещё один спаситель. Которого отделял от Брюса всего один телефонный звонок. Который так и не дошёл до своего абонента.

Вдруг снаружи барака послышалась стрельба. Половина мужчин, сидевшие в помещении, тут же выбежали на улицу, выстрелов стало больше. А потом мощная ударная волна, которая выбила стёкла и снесла с ног предводителя. Но он тут же вскочил и подставил пистолет к виску беззащитного Брюса.

Или всё-таки дошёл?

Он вошёл медленно и гордо, широко расправив плечи и приподняв подбородок. У Уэйна сердце забилось чаще. 

— Только сделай шаг — и он умрёт! — крикнул сириец.

Супермен разочарованно вздыхает. Брюс отчётливо видит, как его глаза краснеют. Кларк делает шаг вперёд, на что получает ещё один вопль:

— Не подходи! Или я ему мозги вынесу!

Секундная вспышка ослепляет Брюса, а когда он всё-таки открывает глаза, тело сирийца валяется на полу с двумя крупными дырами в черепе. Про себя Уэйн отметил, что тоже пора бы обзавестись лазерами.

— Ты в порядке? — боязливо спрашивает Кларк, снимая с Брюса маску и проводя ладонью по щетинистой скуле. — Ничего не сломано?

— Не знаю, — произносит Брюс. — Мне просто плохо… О… Кларк… Ты… Пришёл сюда как Супермен… Ты… 

Уэйн не продолжает. Кларк нежно целует его, а отстранившись, разламывает цепи. 

— Ради тебя я готов на всё, даже воскреснуть из мёртвых. — Отвечает Кларк, помогая возлюбленному подняться. — Знаешь, а ты прав, Брюс. Хотим мы этого или нет, а всё-таки наш долг — помогать людям. И свой новый шаг в истории Супермен хочет начать со спасения Бэтмена. Сыграй, пожалуйста, несчастную жертву. Мне для портфолио надо.

Уэйн смеётся, у него на глазах наворачиваются слёзы. 

— Пойдём уже, герой.

***

 

Журналисты — воистину бесстрашные люди. Все два дня, пока Бэтмен находился в плену, они без устали вели съёмку под раскалённым солнцем пустыни. Но им было, ради чего стараться. Хотя бы ради кадров, когда сам Супермен, чёрт возьми, живой и невредимый, помогает идти раненному Бэтмену. 

Они замерли в нескольких метрах от камер папарацци.

— Воскрес, — произносит Кларк, и они взмывают в небеса.

***

 

— …Неужели, мы слишком рано похоронили нашего героя? Может, Супермен всё ещё рядом с нами? И Бэтмену не придётся в одиночку контролировать порядок? Слишком много вопросов, но мы надеемся, что вскоре получим на них ответы! С вами была Вирджиния Косен и…

Брюс щёлкает пультом, выключая телевизор.

— Вот зачем выключил? — возмущается из-под одеяла Кларк. — Включи первый городской, там, может, опять меня показывают.

— Ага, может, — ответил ему Уэйн.

Да Супермена крутили по всем каналам уже более суток! А Бэтмен, тоже, между прочим, участник тех событий, вынужден лежать в постели с вывихнутым плечом и смотреть эти дурацкие десять секунд, которые сняли репортёры. Причём, уже, наверное, в сотый раз. Он был бы рад посмотреть даже какой-нибудь пресловутый дамский сериальчик. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы не Супермена. Тем более, чего пялиться в телек? Вон он, лежит совсем рядом, дотянись, погладь, пощупай. Всё, что душе угодно.

— Слушай, а мы ведь с тобой на чём-то остановились… — протягивает Брюс, двигаясь ближе к Кларку. 

— У тебя вывихнуто плечо.

— Мне всё равно. Главное, ты не делай резких движений, а с остальным я справлюсь.

Он с головой накрывает обоих одеялом. А потом начинает медленно и нежно целовать Кларка в шею, крепко прижимая к себе. Кусает, и тут же зализывает, будто извиняясь. А Кенту это нравится. Он как кот ластится к своему хозяину, выгибается от ласки, чуть ли не мурлыкает.

— Мистер Уэйн, когда я намекал вам об ещё одном мистере Уэйне, я не совсем это имел ввиду…

— Альфред!


End file.
